Current large-sized liquid crystal display panels mostly adopt negative VA (vertical alignment) liquid crystal technology or IPS (in-plane switching) liquid crystal technology. Compared with the IPS liquid crystal technology, the VA liquid crystal technology has advantages of higher production efficiency and lower manufacturing cost. However, in the aspect of optical property, compared with IPS liquid crystal technology, the VA liquid crystal technology has an obvious defect of optical property, especially for large-sized panels in commercial applications requiring larger viewing angle.
Luminances at large viewing angles would be rapidly saturated with voltage during driving the VA-type liquid crystal, which results in contrast and color shift of image at large viewing angles are worsen more seriously than the front-view image quality.